


当你弟弟在被炎上你儿子在哭而你在熬夜日更的时候你妈打电话来问你她孙子从哪儿来的

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 马克·吐温曾经说过，成年人的故事写到结婚就可以了。这个故事自然也是如此。





	当你弟弟在被炎上你儿子在哭而你在熬夜日更的时候你妈打电话来问你她孙子从哪儿来的

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是好久之前春梦太太想看“那种年轻小夫妻意外怀孕，个人问题都解决不好还要带娃的故事。有了娃之后吵架稍微大声一点娃都要大哭！一开始两个人还接着吵，后来娃的声音太大了，听不见对方在吵什么，就只好过去奶娃”（但写的完全是另一种东西）。总之是兄弟俩父母双全无灾无病正常长大（？）AU的片段灭文法。
> 
> （我寻思这个是真的智障+OOC，智障到标号都能写错。）

01

“喂？维吉尔？但丁还在睡觉吗？我是妈妈。爸爸和我白天看到了你们和那孩子的照片——我们这儿是晚上——是叫尼禄吧？……那孩子是哪儿来的？”

02

维吉尔接到伊娃电话的时候，刚刚通宵攒出五万字存稿，以免在委托期间断更——兄弟俩新接下的委托路途遥远且交通不便。纵使身为半魔，他也无法在这种状态下有效地组织语言，向母亲解释或掩饰整个情况：自己和双生弟弟在某次战斗中获得恶魔化身，当场失智滚在一起。三个月后，他们回到空置祖宅，在父亲的藏书和笔记中掘地三尺，终于获得了一些斯巴达以为他们不需要了解的生理知识，包括而不限于魔人形态具备双重繁殖能力，恶魔卵生混血婴儿却仍需要喝奶，等等等等。

03

那时正是兄弟俩大学最后一年，半魔长子不得不申请了好几门免听，不过这并不是维吉尔待业（蕾蒂语）至今的原因——事实上，他毕业时还拿到了一级荣誉。

事实上，维吉尔本人并不认为自己处于待业状态。

他从小坚信自己将会成为一名诗人，以及如今已经是了。

尽管他的诗集还没有被任何出版社相中。

04

蕾蒂是但丁的中学好友，第三个知道这桩……奇闻/惨剧的人。

不然她不肯借钱。

05

“你们为什么不带套？”蕾蒂露出难以苟同的表情。

“魔人带不上。”但丁沉痛地告诉她。

06

后来维吉尔宁可用人类形态承受魔人的那活儿，也不肯和但丁一起变身了。

07

亲哥被拒稿十几次之后，但丁意识到事情不能再这样下去了。恶魔猎人也没有基本工资，新入行的尤其如此。根据他们找到的资料，尼禄——两人给那颗五彩斑斓的黑色的蛋起的名字——破壳在即，如果要腾出资金为它准备妥善的生存物资，下个月事务所就该断水断电了。

蕾蒂拒绝第四次借钱给他们。“你们那对正在环游世界的父母呢？”她问，“也不管管你们？”

“不！”兄弟俩难得异口同声。

“成年的时候我们就决定不再接受父母资助。” 但丁说。

“如果不做出一番自己的事业，就得回家继承祖产。”维吉尔补充。

蕾蒂捂着滴血的心走了，决定再也不要管这一家二～三口。

08

为了拯救濒临破产的猎魔事务所，但丁决定站出来成为——

地下偶像。

当然，他的正职还是恶魔猎人，爱豆只是接不到委托时的支援型副业。

就和他哥哥正职是诗人一样。 

09

维吉尔看过几次弟弟的演出。

他去的时候饭撒多到惊人。

“不知廉耻。”偶像那位毕业于文学系的哥哥如此评论道。

偶像请他在床上探讨了一下什么叫做不知廉耻。

10

但丁大学主修音乐，算得上科班出身的爱豆。

毕业前夕，兄弟俩各自有论文和演出要准备，轮流负责照看那颗蛋。

某日，维吉尔下楼，见到但丁正在练琴。他面前除了曲谱还额外摆了一个架子，放着他们的下一代。

“这是干什么？”维吉尔问。

“胎——呃不，蛋——算了，就是胎教。”但丁答。

11

第二天，但丁发现维吉尔正在架子前深情诗朗诵。

12

事务所里有一块计分小黑板。

维吉尔和但丁什么都比，从GPA到收到的情书数量，眼下比的则是谁能赚到更多奶粉钱。

连续几周输给弟弟并获得更多拒稿经验之后，维吉尔意识到事情不能再这样下去了。

他打开奇点文学网，充了最后一点私房钱，开始进行市场调研。

13

> **打赏榜单作品特征**（维吉尔写道）
> 
>   * 主角有强大基友
>   * 主角有强大对手
>   * 对手通常也是基友之一
>   * 大部分角色都应当出彩
>   * 主角的实力不应超出基友和对手
>   * 主角不能拥有大于二的异性知己
>   * 但可以拥有远大于二的同性知己
>   * ……

14

一个现成的主角原型浮现在新人网文写手的脑中。

但丁。

他唯一的异性好友性格鲜明，战力强悍；他崭新的副业可以为人物设定同时增添奇幻与现实的色彩；他们驰骋两界的冒险经历更是极好的创作素材。

而作者本人，无疑应当担任主角的好兄弟/好敌手这样一个至关重要的角色。

不能在剧情里比主角强太多，维吉尔清醒地提醒自己。这是虚构创作。为了赚奶粉钱。

15

接下来的一周，维吉尔稳坐事务所完善大纲，对胞弟的得分宣告巍然不动。（“Next time, I won't lose.”）

他略去了大量存稿这一步骤，因为财务状况和记分比赛都等不了了，不过随手写在卷首的诗句已经为他带来了第一笔菲薄的打赏。

16

> **新晋作家榜**
> 
> ……
> 
> 3\. Publius M [1]

17

蛋孵化了。两人郑重地把五彩斑斓的黑色的壳收好。他们已经攒下半年照料经验，还算迅速地上手了新手父亲这一身份。小尼禄不哭不闹，对奶粉也不挑剔；半夜起床对刚刚毕业的青年自由职业者来说毫无难度；至于某些生理问题——还有什么能让见惯了魔物支离破碎尸体的猎人兄弟受到惊吓呢？

蕾蒂还是来探望了他们一次。然后就有更多次。她见到尼禄的时候孩子已经长开了，比最标准的可爱婴儿还要可爱，使她立刻放下对其双亲的成见，学会了搂抱婴儿的正确方式。

18

大多数时候小尼禄和蕾蒂相当投缘，虽然这点偶尔会造成意外。

某次她来收债，恰好目睹维吉尔和但丁一起给小朋友换尿布，两人熟练的配合令年轻女性不禁叹为观止。她想吹声口哨以示敬意，然而经验不足只发出一点气音，然后发现兄弟俩同时抬头，面无表情地看着她。

“你不该这么做。”但丁说。

“？”

然后一股不太美妙的味道告诉了她答案。

这让蕾蒂未雨绸缪地认识到两点：首先，再可爱的幼儿本质上也是可怕的生物，何况他的祖父是真正的恶魔；因此，意外怀孕实在要不得，年轻情侣应当做好避孕工作。

19

在学会直立行走之前，猎魔事务所的合法继承人先学会了部分魔化。

休息日，维吉尔和但丁对坐在餐桌前，保养自己的武器装备；进食时间以外它就是兄弟俩的工作台，鉴于这栋小楼的客厅已被征用为事务所的接待区。

尼禄，未满一岁，试图爬到这张巨大的桌子上去。

兄弟俩没有回应这种努力，桌上的魔具对这么小的孩子来说还太危险了。然而尼禄显然继承了双亲的固执，坚持了十来分钟，最后幻化出透明的蓝色双翼，扑棱着飞了上来。

20

双子也差不多这个年纪就可以进行部分魔化，然而尼禄的情况有所不同：两人很担心他会因为能飞就不肯学着走路了。

经过一番苦口婆心的比划，半魔幼崽似乎领会了家长的意思。不过他很快开发出魔翼的另一个用处，蕾蒂称之为SSS级卖萌。

当尼禄的四只手手一起挥挥，很难有哪个活着的生物能忍住不把他抱起来。接下来，四只手手就会紧紧搂住抱他的人，哪怕被松开也能牢牢挂在那儿。

21

维吉尔抱起儿子。

维吉尔：是手自己动起来的。

维吉尔陷入沉思：原来可爱也是一种力量吗？

维吉尔毫无自知及知人之明地想：Curious。我从小就酷，而但丁当年人憎狗嫌；尼禄现在这么可爱，肯定是妈妈的遗传。

22

维吉尔陪儿子玩了一会儿（玩了一会儿儿子），把他放在腿上开始填坑。

尼禄悄悄学着用幻爪按键盘，被大诗人轻轻拨走。

拨了三次之后，幻爪抓住了爸爸的手指。

维吉尔无法，唤出长尾收起倒刺，权当全天然仿生学滑梯，终于能够安定工作。

23

除了战斗之外，尾巴在生活中也极为有用。每个人都应当拥有一条尾巴。

尼禄上上下下爬了几次，忽然发现尾巴尖是绝佳的磨牙棒。不久之后他坐在光滑的鳞片之间，头一点一点地打哈欠，被卷回怀里睡掉一整章草稿，然后因为感受到另一位家长的气息醒来。

“Da。”他口齿不清地对维吉尔说。

维吉尔用尾巴尖钩住连体衣的兜帽，把他递给回家不久、走进餐厅的但丁。

但丁接过孩子和尾巴，各亲了一口。

一大一小被尾巴盘起来拖走，但丁夸张地发出坐过山车时那种小声惊呼，尼禄挤在他胸口咯咯地笑，他们的脸颊先后撞在维吉尔的嘴唇上。

24

尼禄能走稳之后，心大的兄弟俩开始带着他完成委托。他们的支援型副业在委托间隙也都进行得不错——虽然用“间隙”这个词可能显得时间太短。

但丁精通包括魔具在内的十八种乐器，天生是拥有舞台和尖叫的男人。维吉尔连载到十万字的时候，评论区出现了第一篇同人，随后各式衍生有如井喷，其中一位ID Itsuno [2]的作者写的奇幻AU最受欢迎，两人都看了并且相当满意；他收到的打赏渐渐跟上尼禄食谱的多样化需求，还能在计分板上与但丁平分秋色。

他们一同整理刚结束的委托中获得的战利品。“为什么红魂不算分数？”但丁突然问。

“红魂能用来喂尼禄吗？”维吉尔说着往弟弟嘴里丢了一颗。

他们对视一眼——尼禄真的正在吸收红魂里的能量。

“我们为什么要努力赚钱。”但丁长叹。

“为了还债。和比赛。”他哥哥镇定地在黑板上多列了一栏。

25

兄长处女小说即将完结、售出影视版权之际，但丁的偶像事业遭遇了意料之外的打击。

有人在网上贴出他们一家三口的照片和视频。照片的背景是超市，他抱着尼禄，维吉尔推着购物车。不到十秒的视频发生在他们进超市前，尼禄摇晃高举的双手，两人便一边一个牵住，把他提起来荡了一下。

很快有人查出他哥哥的身份甚至笔名，并将Publius M笔下的主角和本次炎上事件的主角联系在一起。还好极其相似的面容让人无法质疑他与维吉尔之间的血缘关系，没有往更为暧昧的方向想象。与此同时，大量发帖人宣称自己是尼禄的母亲，讲述了一些大同小异的恋爱惨剧，最后发难指责某青年爱豆始乱终弃、抛妻夺子，违背了贵圈每一条不成文的守则。

但丁一边保存影像资料一边拜读，笑得滑下椅子，坐在地上扬声喊哥：“这里面有你发的吗，维吉尔？”

维吉尔探头扫了一眼。“你在侮辱我的叙事技巧。”

值得庆幸的是，没有人知道他们那天在收银台前拿了一盒安全套，除了一些想象力过于丰富且不怎么在意行规的粉丝。

26

但丁在下一次活动中非常诚恳地告诉自己的迷妹：“那是我兄弟和他儿子。别的我不能再说啦。”

（“虽然我哥和我同居，一起养娃，他还写bromance，但我们之间是纯洁的兄弟情。”）

不过这种事情总是很难解释清楚的。已经没有经济压力的爱豆不顾泪水和挽留引退了，准备把近乎无限的生命投入到更加挚爱的猎魔事业中去。

27

生活通常不按谁的偏好塑造他的机遇。前地下偶像忽然收到试镜通知，邀请他出演维吉尔作品的改编版。

而但丁擅长利用各种机遇。顺利拿到角色之后，他要求用事务所的名字作为剧名。

原作强烈反对无效。导演Itsuno十分欣赏但丁的品味。

28

原作还不得不面对另一个……屈辱（维吉尔语）——但丁拿到剧本后霸占了半个多小时洗手间，出来后径直走到兄长面前，一脸深沉地看向左前方地面，忽然举手至额，把散落的刘海捋到脑后。

“怎么样，老哥？”他相当自得，“我要演主角和主角兄弟两个角色，反正他们是双胞胎。没想到吧？”

29

某种意义上算是兄弟俩合作的剧集一炮走红。维吉尔卡开了新文，但丁的绯闻继续在网上发酵，斯巴达和伊娃直到这时才从媒体上得知尼禄的存在。

长子接到母亲电话时，但丁正要下楼，半魔五感让他远远听到电话那头熟悉的女声。“维吉尔你在和妈妈说话？妈妈我爱你！”他大喊，收到哥哥的眼神才意识到事情似乎并不简单，捂嘴凑到听筒旁边。

“尼禄到底是不是你们兄弟俩的孩子？”伊娃问。

维吉尔吸了口气。“是的，妈妈。他很可爱，你和爸爸下次什么时候回来？你们一定会喜欢他的。”

但丁已经打开即时通讯软件，开始给父母疯狂刷屏各种尼禄.mp4。他们听到斯巴达也许似乎大概是在安慰太太：“……向你保证，这对恶魔来说很正常，无论生理还是心理上。而且你知道那俩小子，从小打到大，你猜他们能忍对方多久？可能下个月就分手了——”

“不可能的，爸爸！”但丁忘了捂嘴，和他哥哥同时叫道。

30

伊娃似乎不小心按到了挂断。兄弟俩对视一眼。

维吉尔说，“呵。”

但丁说，“哈。”

然后他们偏过头，交换了一个长达三分钟的吻。

铃声打断他们。但丁从兄长手中拿走电话。“喂，妈妈？”

“那你们打算什么时候结婚？”

END

马克·吐温曾经说过，成年人的故事写到结婚就可以了。这个故事自然也是如此。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 古罗马诗人维吉尔全名Publius Vergilius Maro。  
[2] 鬼泣2345导演伊津野英昭，V哥知名粉丝（V哥上头有人。


End file.
